


Burning Jealousy

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leo, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Turtlecest, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph never realized how much he wanted Leo, until he caught him with Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Stop rubbing it in.

Raphael stared at Leonardo across the dinner table, eyes narrowed as he chuckled at something Mikey said. Ever since he had come home the other night to see the two of them on the sofa together, jealousy churned in the pit of his stomach.

The erotic image was burned into his mind: Leo sat with his knees spread and feet braced on the cushions. He stroked his hard dick with quick, jerky movements. Liquid already glistened at the tip. On the floor in front of him was Mikey, the tails of his orange bandanna swaying against his shell as he shoved his tongue in and out of their elder brother’s ass.

Leo had moaned and pressed his shell harder against the sofa in an attempt to arch against him. “Ah.. yes, Mikey..”

At his name, the younger terrapin clutched Leo’s thighs and yanked him closer. Raph could clearly hear the wet sounds his mouth was making even over Leo’s breathy praises. His own cock had found its way into his hand and he stroked it in time with Leo’s masturbating, even as his teeth clenched so tightly his jaw ached.

It took everything he had not to stalk over there, shove Mike out of the way and plunge his dick into Leo’s wet passage with a feral growl. 

If anyone had any claim on Leo, it was him, damn it.

“Raph!”

He blinked, drawn out of the memory to find his three brothers staring at him. Raphael scowled, “what?”

“I said it’s time for patrol,” Leonardo repeated. “You and Donnie will head for the docks, while Mikey and I go to the east side-”

“No!” Raph slammed his fists against the table. “I’ll go with you, Leo. I… I know the east better than the rest of you.”

It was a lie, of course. All four of them knew the city like the backs of their hands by then, but Raphael refused to let Leonardo and Michelangelo go anywhere alone together. Not when that sofa porno scene kept replaying in his head.

Leonardo arched an eye ridge, not fooled in the slightest. “Okaaay, well if you insist. You and Donnie can hit the east side and Mikey and I will-”

Raphael shoved his chair back with a loud scrap against the floor and rose to his feet. “I said I’m going with you!”

His brothers exchanged astonished looks with each other.

“Are you feeling okay?” Donnie ventured, mouth twisted in concern. “You don’t normally demand to go with Leo.”

“Is it a crime to want to spend time with my older brother?”

“Only when you’re involved,” Mikey replied cheerfully, ignoring the dark look the hotheaded terrapin sent his way. “Then it usually becomes attempted battery.”

Sensing a fight quickly approaching, Leo stood and raised his hands. “Alright. Since Raph is so insistent, he and I will head east. Donnie and Mikey, you guys check the docks. Check in after two hours. Got it?”

The two younger mutants nodded. Everyone grabbed their weapons and shellcells and headed out of the Lair. Leading the way topside with Donnie beside him, Raph turned his head to see Mikey and Leo lagging behind and talking softly to each other.

“Raph?” He jerked in surprise when a hand touched his wrist, and turned to see Donnie giving him that concerned look again. “You’re growling.”

Raphael forced himself to calm down. “Sorry, Donnie. It’s just… why are they so close all of a sudden?”

“Who? Mikey and Leo?” Donatello glanced over his shoulder at said brothers. “We’re all close, Raph. I don’t understand why them talking is suddenly getting to you.”

“It’s not the talking that’s bothering me.”

Before Donnie could ask any more questions, Raphael’s hand snagged the metal ladder and he led the way up to the sewer cover.

Once on the surface the two teams separated. Normally Raph would insist on a game of Follow the Leader while they patrolled, but instead he just let Leo go ahead of him as his dark eyes took in every inch of his brother as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Why the hell would Leo pick Mikey to fuck around with? Not that there was anything wrong with the goofball, but he couldn’t give Leo what he needed. Only Raphael could do that.

Leo stopped to catch his breath and Raph couldn’t take it anymore.

“Raphael!” Leo gasped in shock when his younger brother tackled him, sending them both to the hard roof with a painful thud. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“You’re what’s wrong with me!” 

Raphael quickly pinned Leo’s wrists and straddled his waist, a move he’d perfected over the years of them brawling. With his bigger bulk they both knew Leo couldn’t get away unless Raph let him.

“Me?” Leo’s eyes narrowed, exasperated. “What’d I do this time?”

“I saw you, Leo. You and Mikey.”

Realization dawned on the leader, and he quickly became uncomfortable. “Oh… you mean on the sofa?”

“On the sofa.”

“Raph, it’s not what you think.”

“Bullshit.” Raphael leaned down so their noses were practically touching, his mask tails falling down to caress the side of Leo’s face. “Found a better use for that that wagging tongue of his besides yakking, did you? Tell me, big brother, how long has that been going on? Has he fucked you yet?”

“That’s none of your business! What Mikey and I do isn’t any of your concern.”

“The fuck it isn’t!” Raph released one of Leo’s hands and grabbed his brother’s chin. “I don’t give a shit about what he does, but you are mine.”

He pressed his mouth to Leo’s in a hard, possessive kiss. His fingers pressed into Leo’s jaw, guiding his mouth open for Raph’s tongue. He fully expected the blue masked turtle to fight him, but it only took a moment for Leo to start enthusiastically kissing him back.

Desire shot straight to Raph’s groin. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Leo’s neck, kissing and licking his way down his brother’s yellow plastron.

Leo gasped and moaned, his fingers touching the back of Raph’s head as emerald hands trailed over his sides, hips and thighs. Leo’s legs automatically spread for his brother, and Raph chuckled huskily when he found the bulge beneath the other turtle’s plastron.

“Eager already. Little slut.”

Raph’s fingers guided the slit to part and Leo’s erection eagerly slid free into the warm night air. Raph ran the flat of his tongue from root to tip, then took the length onto his mouth with a hard, hungry suck. Leo bucked beneath him, forcing Raph to grab his hips to keep himself from being choked.

His own erection dropped down as he bobbed his head, taking Leo into the back of his throat before backing off. Raph coughed a bit before doing it again, already addicted to the feel of Leo’s length throbbing on his tongue.

“Raphael..” Leo moaned his name, shell scraping against the rooftop as he rocked in the instinctive desire to take control of his brother’s moist, hot mouth. “Please, ahhnn, want to come…”

Raph pulled back, letting Leo’s dick slide from his mouth with a wet pop. “Not yet, baby. Not until I’m inside you.”

He sat up on his knees and yanked Leo forcibly closer. Raph spat on his hand, then shoved one wet, thick finger into Leo’s ass. 

“Has Mikey ever been here with anything other than his tongue?” he demanded, curling the lone digit to caress his brother’s insides. “Has he?”

“N-no,” Leo managed. His thighs trembled, precome leaking steadily onto his plastron. “Not yet.”

Raphael growled. Pulling his finger out, he grabbed his dick and nudged the head against Leo’s hole. “No,” he corrected, “not ever.”

With a hard thrust he shoved himself inside Leo as far as he could. The elder turtle’s body arched as much as possible with a shell, and he cried out.

“Raphael!”

Raph grunted at the sudden tightness that encased his aching length. He never could have even imagined how damn good it felt. He forced himself to remain still however to give Leonardo a chance to adjust to the sudden stretch.

The minutes ticked by and just when he didn’t think he could take it anymore, Leo finally nodded. Raphael immediately started to thrust, pounding into Leo with vigor. They moaned and churred, Leo’s hand a blur on his own dick in unison with his brother’s inside of him.

Raph stopped and pulled out, backing off a little. Catching the hint Leo turned over onto his hands and knees. His fingers clenched against the rooftop as his brother slid back inside of him from behind, hands gripping Leo’s unprotected sides hard enough to sting.

Careful of his brother’s swords, Raph drapped himself over Leo’s shell , grinding his hips in small circles. “This is how it’s supposed to be, Leo,” he grunted. “You beneath me. Me. Not Mikey. You’ve always been mine and you always will be.” 

“Thought you hated me,” Leo panted back. He tightened his ass around Raph’s dick, making the emerald turtle moan.

“What, because we fight all the time?” Raph straightened and braced his knees against the rooftop as he began to fully thrust again. “Maybe I just like the way you look when you’re all fired up.”

Their movements became desperate and fast, both eager for the sweet feel of quickly approaching release. 

Leo hit his first, crying out as his come splashed onto the rooftop beneath him. Raph was only a thrust or two behind. He pulled out just as he hit his peak, his release pumping onto his brother’s ass and the backs of his thighs.

“Oh yeah,” he panted happily. “So doing that again.”

Leo huffed, collapsing tiredly onto his side. “Did you have to make such a mess? I feel sticky now.”

Raphael laughed. Laying down too he spooned Leo’s shell, pulling his brother back against him. “Get used to it. Gonna mark every part of you when I get my breath back.”

“Can’t you at least wait until we get back to the lair?” Donnie laughed.

The two turtles immediately sat up at their genius brother’s voice to find Donnie and Mikey grinning at them from a few feet away. Raphael scowled and wrapped a possessive arm around Leo’s waist.

“He’s mine, Mike.”

The orange masked turtle’s grin didn’t falter. “I know it, bro. We were just wondering how long it would take you to figure that out.” Mikey held his hand out to Donnie expectedly. “Pay up.”

Donnie rolled his eyes. He pulled a wad of cash from his belt and slapped it into Mikey’s hand. “Fine. Here.”

“You should have known better than to bet him, Don,” Leo laughed. “You of all of us should know your lover better than that.”

Raphael looked back and forth between all three of them, confused. “Someone want to explain to me what the fuck is going on?”

“Donnie and Mikey have been together for a while, Raph,” Leo smiled at him over his shoulder.

“What? But I saw you and Mikey the other night.”

“You were supposed to,” Donnie grinned. “Mikey’s idea. It was the only way any of us could think of to finally help you realize how much you wanted Leo.”

“You never said anything about Donnie and Mikey being together, so I wasn’t sure if you were oblivious or just chose to ignore it. Not wanting to risk it, I didn’t really want to approach you about my own feelings,” Leo explained.

“I was pretty sure you wanted him, all that sexual tension going on, so I figured the best idea would be to get you jealous,” Mikey puffed his chest out, clearly proud of himself. 

“So you cheated on Donnie?” Raphael demanded. He hated being made a fool of, for one, and two he felt protective over their purple masked brother.

“It’s okay, Raph,” Donnie assured him. “I was perfectly fine with it. It’s not like they went all the way, and besides I got to watch.”

“You…” Raphael blinked, surprised and a little proud, “…little perv.”

“Hey!” Donnie laughed. “You watched, too!”

“Alright, can we all go home now?” Leo detangled himself from Raph and stood with a grimace. “I really want to shower.”

Raph climbed to his feet too. With a smirk, he yanked Leo close. “I wouldn’t hurry to get clean if I were you. I have a lot to pay you back for, for driving me so damn crazy.”

Mikey grinned. “Anyone else sense a foursome in our future?”


End file.
